Sleepless Nights
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Rose can't sleep, and so tries everything she can, but nothing works. Finally she gives up and goes to the Doctor for help. Bad summary, please read and review though! XD


_**Update notice: I will try and update my other stories for you as soon as I can, but it's an important term for me this one so I need to focus on my school work and also I have rehearsals for our school production that seems to be taking up most of my time. I have a rehearsal tomorrow and it's SUNDAY! Oh well, in February it'll be over.**_

_**I will put this notice on my profile as soon as I can, so stories like Butterfly and The Morning After, you will have to wait a bit longer for.**_

* * *

><p>Rose couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't settle down. By now she had tried everything he could think of to help her. She had listened to some soft music, she had tried counting sheep, and she had even tried thinking about herself being on a nice warm relaxing beach. But it just wasn't happening. She was too awake, yet she was so tired. She hated it!<p>

Finally, after giving up trying to get to sleep, Rose got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Maybe by making herself a nice cup of hot chocolate she might drift off into sleep. It was the only thing she could now think of.

When she got to the kitchen she noticed how cold the TARDIS actually was, but she didn't let it bother her. Rose just put the kettle on and did what she had to do.

When she was finally sat down with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her grasp, Rose finally felt herself relax a bit, but it wasn't enough for her to be able to fall asleep. She was only relaxed like she would be on a Sunday afternoon, not like she should be at 11 o'clock at night, (Rose assumed it was about that time, she hadn't really checked).

Rose finished her drink and put the mug in the sink before heading back to her room, hoping that the Doctor wasn't awake. She didn't want him to think she was developing insomnia, which by now Rose had really started to consider that that might just be the problem.

As Rose walked back to her room she began to feel slightly sleepier, but she still didn't think she could fall asleep.

When she reached her room, Rose flopped onto her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She then closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could to fall asleep.

It was no use.

Rose woke up opened her eyes, rolled onto her back and groaned. It was beginning to get annoying now and Rose was started to become stressed, which was not going to help her at all. She was getting so stressed that she felt tears come to her eyes. Rose wiped them away and tried to calm herself down. She grabbed her iPod and turned it on, then put the headphones in and scrolled down until she found a slow calm song. She knew that this hadn't worked before, but Rose hoped that it would at least calm her down a bit if anything. It worked, but only a bit.

Finally, Rose had had enough, she got back out of bed and made her way down to the Doctor's room, and she hoped that he could help her in some way.

As she reached the door, she stopped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. She opened the door anyway and entered the Doctor's room, a room she hadn't been in many times in her travels with the Doctor.

Rose shut the door behind her and walked up to the Doctor's bed where she could see a figure laying down asleep on top. Rose didn't want to wake him, he looked too peaceful when he was asleep, but she knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere unless she did. So she put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and began to shake him gently, repeating his name softly, but urgently.

Finally the Doctor awoke and turned on his light, causing both he and Rose to squint.

"Rose, what are you doing? It's 1 o'clock in the morning?" The Doctor asked looking at the clock on his bed-side table to check the time, even though he could just about tell what time it was.

"I can't sleep. I've tried everything, but nothing's worked." Rose said, she began to feel slightly stressed again and obviously she showed it because the Doctor picked up on the fact.

"Hey, don't get stressed, that's not gonna help. What have you tried?" The Doctor asked her.

"I've tried listening to music, counting sheep, thinking of warm and relaxing places, I have even had to get up and make myself a hot drink, but that didn't do anything for me." Rose told him.

"OK, have you tried sleeping pills?" The Doctor asked. Rose shook her head.

"No, I don't like them. I always get trapped in my nightmares." Rose said. The Doctor looked at little worried.

"Do you have nightmares often?" He asked, concern showing on his features.

"No, but when I take sleeping pills I have them. I've only taken them about 4 times in my life." The Doctor nodded, relieved that Rose didn't have nightmares frequently and never told him.

"I don't know what to do then? What about reading a book?" The Doctor asked.

"I've tried that before, it didn't work."

"You're not helping here, y'know that right?" Rose giggled. "I dunno then." The Doctor admitted. He hated the fact that he had nothing to say that would help Rose in anyway, but it was the truth, he would rather tell her the truth then come up with some stupid lie, though in this case he wasn't sure how he could or would lie to her.

There were a few moments of silence, both of them were trying to think of something that could help Rose, but it was using a lot of brain power and they were both really tired, even though one of them couldn't sleep.

"Can I stay here with you tonight?" Rose asked timidly.

The Doctor looked at her, thinking it through. He would love to say yes. Love to love to, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Just by sleeping together for one night could change their relationship. And even though the Doctor wanted that, he had to be careful; falling in love with Rose would mean that when she had to leave he would have no reason for living. The problem was though, he was already in love with her, and he had to be more careful. He couldn't let himself fall any harder, though he wasn't sure he could stop himself. Every day he seemed to fall deeper into love, there was no way out now. He was just going to have to be careful around her and by letting her sleep with him, even for one night, was not the right way to go if he wanted to try and stop himself.

Rose waited for his answer but when she received none, she began to worry.

"I could...err...always go back to my room and try to sleep." Rose said nervously. The Doctor continued to look at her and then realised what she had said.

"No, you won't be able to sleep if you go back. You can stay with me if you want." The Doctor told her, he knew this was a bad idea, but they could always pretend that this never happened, and besides it was a double bed, they didn't have to be that close to each other.

"Thank you," Rose climbed into the bed. It felt weird, but natural at the same time, it was hard to describe.

Rose settled down and the Doctor wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him. This was certainly the way he did _not _want to go, but he couldn't stop himself. No matter how much he tried to tell himself it was wrong like all his previous thoughts had been saying, it actually felt right, he wasn't sure why, but it did.

Rose rested her head on the Doctor's chest using it as a pillow. She quickly got comfortable as the Doctor starting to stroke her hair. Rose felt relaxed and closed her eyes and finally felt herself drift off into a deep sleep which she had longed for throughout the course of the night.

The Doctor smiled down at him beloved companion, happy that she was finally asleep after so long of trying.

He soon followed Rose into the land of dreams, and that night he dreamt of the two of them happy in a relationship that both of them desired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, that was a bit of a bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>_

_**OAO**_


End file.
